Leon Darby
971be40eb3555434156081901a88808c-d4fitmm.png|'Current Leon' 211614-roger8.jpg|Leon Darby - Pre Episode 5/5.5 Appearance Pre-Episode 5/5.5: Top heavy, but everywhere else fairly slender. Larger than normal hands. 6 foot 3 inches in height. 180 pounds. Size 13 shoe. (Above) '' 'Current': All of his augmentations are produced by Wayne Industries, and were given to him as a result of the incident with the Jokerz and Jolt. While Leon seems to have his brain and spine implemented into a robotic body, Leon's augmentations appear to be grafted into his organic frame and skin. All of Leon's limbs have been completely replaced beside the pelvic region. Status '''Unknown' Behavior/Personality Logical, Comical ,Sharp tongued ,Caring , Obsessive, Dull, Fashionable. Episode 8 - (All of the above including) Vengeful, Rage prone, Somewhat moody, Depressive. He is know for often being lost in thought, a person seemingly looking for a reason to wanderlust. Role play Alignment Lawful Neutral 'Occupation/Class' GCPD: Cop 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Close Quarters Combat Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (Mixed with the first style) Powers and Abilities Superhuman:' Levels of Accuracy Cybernetic Augmentations *Leon's arms include a Osmium strength blades that can be released at either the wrist or elbow for close quarters combat. Another function that enables him to punch through walls by opening a section of his forearm, and the ability to dislocate his fingers if needed. *Other augmentations include firing stability, lifting heavy weights up to 7 tons, and increased accuracy while in many forms of movement. *Leon had an entire body cloaking device built into him which when used would also begin to jam communications and electronics similar to how a strong magnet would but only within an 100 yard radius. *His torso appears to be biological, dressed with skin all over his body as if he was a normal human. But underneath covered in Osmium armor, along with bolt ports from the bar placed within his chest to support said augments. Underneath he has a variety of cardiovascular and muscular augmentations, such as an internal re breather, a health system, an internal battery, and the Equilibrium Explosive System. *Leon has two augmentations attached to his spinal column: a reflex booster and the Icarus Landing System, allowing him to fall from intense heights as high as a singular mile and be able to land completely unscathed. *Leon now has an internal lie detector system and heart-rate monitor when conversing with people. It can be manually activated and deactivated on command. *Leon's new eyes are made with forensic data and a tracking system which makes it easier to find/follow people in large crowds or shoot and hit vital points or calculate probability of angled shots. Also a environment and weather information system. *Equilibrium Explosive System is a fail safe mechanic. Made to destroy the experimental technology that is now Leon's body, it hyper charges his battery within his body and after 10 seconds causes an explosion strong enough to take down 3 apartment apartment complexs in a single blast and spread a airborn neurotoxin that will kill any who breath it within 10 days. *Ability to hold his weapons in open slots all over his body. *Can run to about 60 miles an hour. Police Gear *GCPD Comm system built into the new cybernetic suit. *GCPD standard issue police cuffs with key *Detachable police siren light *GCPD insignia badge *'Flashlight attachment for 1911 pistol''' *'Bullet holding on right leg (holds four backup mags) ' *Normal Kodak HD camera *Two military grade grenades inside Leon's body. *Work Car 'Weapon of Choice' 1911 emp lightweight champion w/ (.40sw Bullets) - Two Mags on Backup M1A loaded w/ (.308 bullets) - Two Mags on Backup Cold Steel Double Edge Trench Knife w/ (Hip Sheath) (Experimental weapon in the works) Archenemies/Allies? None Currently. 'History ' Born in the north eastern part of Gotham within the recesses of white suburbia. Leon lived a fairly copy and paste life for most kids in the 1st world setting. Grew up with a good family who took care of him, coasted through all levels of school. Not necessarily being a great student but average at best. Enough to pass along through the cracks. It only takes one night to change a life they used to tell him and they couldn't of been more right. His best friends 21st birthday, himself. Ronney the best friend, and another friend Jakoby all decided to go bar hopping through the south side of Gotham. Known for righteous nightclubs and warehouse parties but also marginally more dangerous then normal. Everything was business as normal. Swallowing drink after drink as if it was their last nights on earth. Each of them was royally drunk to say the absolute least. As they were leaving this club and heading to a warehouse party around 3 am, the trio stumbled slowly to the entrance and entered only to see that the entire warehouse was full of seemingly fresh dead bodies. The smell and the wretched scene was enough to make their stomachs churn the wrong direction making them convulse and throw up projectile vomit onto the floor and walls at the entrance. ' '''When the GCPD in the area finally arrived Jakoby had passed out so Ronney and Leon tried to carry him away from the scene. When the three squadron cars pulled up and out they yelled and trained aimed guns onto the duo. This making Ronney beginning to cry because he was black and always had a sort of inferiority complex towards the always seemingly white cops. Leon was treated fairly and simply searched and placed into the back of squad car, but they found a concealed weapon on Ronney. (Which he was verified to be allowed to.) But the cops beat him he brutally. His cries and screams for help are something Leon wouldn't forget, almost like a permanent marker slash that is left sitting for too long. Watching his best friend being kicked, punched, beaten with a metal baton and laughed at by the group of officers for something they had no trifling with, so after that day he trained to become a police officer to help one make a case against his own employers to help free Ronney as well as remove the crooked and evil cops from the same ranks he'd be within and maybe help some people during the journey. ' 'He has just finished his 1st year on the force and now entering the stage of being a regular rather than a rookie in the most dangerous city in the world. What would the world throw at the 23 year old cop. Only fate knew the answer. ' ''Ark 1: Episode (1&2)'' - A day after his 1st year of service to the GCPD, he and his newly appointed partner. Jack Green, they were called on a limb by their commissioner Dean Striker to be there to guard the museum while a high priority auction went down for a legendary sword item discovered by the late. Kendrick Knight, before the item could even be sold all chaos broke loose within the building. A poisoned cake turned guests into crazed baddies that leaked green ooze from there mouth. Men who wore large red helmets began to gun down people and cause much more mayhem. Leon only being able to make it through off of quick action and firm execution of tactics and gun play. Only one high priority target died and eventually overtime the situation was brought to a sense of closure. But this wouldn't be the last of the Helmets or the ooze. ' 'Ark 1: Episode 3 -'' The day began with investigating the source begin the helmets and where their origins could possibly lead to, both leads lead to Star Labs and a Wayne Industries collaboration. But on the way to convincing Jack and Kareem to help him convince the commissioner to get a meeting with Dumas. This is when the now wanted criminal Jolt, would've attacked the GCPD headquarters and blow the front half of it to kingdom come. This initial explosion would cause debris to crashed into Leon's left shoulder. Damaging it heavily, but Leon didn't give up and chased the man until they encountered and fought hand and hand in the sewer. Before he woke up in the hospital, all he remembered was choking said man to death and just blacking out. ' Ark 1: Episode 5/5.5 - ''Leon was simply on his day off, driving along the highway when the jokerz unleashed a dastardly plan. Getting himself and many innocents stuck in a massive pile up. He was brought back to his senses by an unknown female who's name he never got to learn. (Mo Ne Choi ) But before the fateful moment he noticed the jokerz semi backing into the pile up and the other direction the man from the sewers Jolt re-appeared for the first time. Danger from both sides with one exit and he gripped up the woman and tried to shield her from the damage but ultimately Leon had seemingly paid the ultimate price. His status his unknown. ' ''Ark 1: Episode 8&11 - ''When Leon had finally awaken from his slumber inside of Wayne Industries his body was now completely different but he was very much alive. To go from one life to another it almost felt criminal to be a surrogate to a body he never knew he deserved. But obviously others like Mo Ne Choi believed that Leon deserved to be alive and needed to be commended for his efforts. So with her help, John's help and a random Wayne employee, They sucessfully aided Leon's escape from the lab. Though just like most things in Gotham it never ends that easily. TYGER Unit had other plans when they showed up at the perfect timing of their exit from Wayne Industries. Though their presence didn't last long as Leon went into Berserk Combat Sequence, for the first time and eliminate all of them one by one. Though a bunch of back up for the Tyger Unit appeared and so did the league of shadows. Easily taking the 4 captive. In Episode 11, Salem and company freed Leon from the back of his captive truck and released him. When Leon was released he had somehow finally luckily came upon his archnemesis and ended his worthless life in a single bullet. The man Jolt was never more. Then after a short moment of realization and remembering that Mo Ne Choi was probably the other person in one of these trucks, he took off into the night after the truck. ''Ark 1: Episode 12 - (Coming soon) '(More to be added as RP happens.) ' 'Admin Approval Approved by YaguraAoki Peak Human System * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Condition Category:Gen1 Category:GCPD Category:COP Category:Leon Darby Category:Court of Gotham Saga